


DreamSMP AUs (Oneshots)

by wirelines_ (scribee)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), sbi - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_
Summary: One-shots about various DreamSMP AUs I stumble upon or write myself!(All set in the DreamSMP)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Older Brother TommyInnit

**Alternate Universe -** TommyInnit is invited to the DreamSMP, where his younger twin brothers, Techno and Wilbur, have been causing chaos for _months_.

\---

The DreamSMP was a server owned by Dream, one of the most famous people in the world currently. Tommy had personally never spoken to the guy, only hearing stories about him from his younger brothers who seemed to be obsessed with him, but had recently received an invite to his server.

Months ago, Techno and Wilbur, Tommy's younger teenage brothers, had set out for the SMP. Tommy hadn't spoken to them since, opting to stay at home with their father Phil.

The invite to the server was extended with a short explanation from Dream.

> _Dear TommyInnit,_
> 
> _I request assistance._
> 
> _Your younger brothers, WilburSoot and Technoblade, have been absolutely hilarious. But, a few months ago, they broke off from the main SMP and instead made a new "rebellion group" dubbed L'Manburg. With the help of a few names you may recognize, they have been terrorizing my land, killing my players, and just overall causing chaos._
> 
> _I have been unable to stop them- no matter how hard I try._
> 
> _You are my last resort._
> 
> _I hereby extend an offer to join DreamSMP._
> 
> _Thank you,_
> 
> _Dream._

The "chaos" part of the letter came with no surprise to Tommy. Since they were little, his younger brothers had been interested in destroying everything they could. Techno often spent his days sparring with his twin brother, planting potatoes, and visiting people like Skeppy and places like Hypixel. Wilbur spent his days as a lab assistant in a laboratory in a separate server, occasionally hopping into servers like SMPLive and SMPEarth.

Tommy wasn't any saint, either. He and a boy he saw as a younger brother used to practice cheats in other servers for the hell of it, but Tommy had long since stopped. He was called home after his father lost his five-year Hardcore server and had since been accompanying him.

(He hadn't spoken to his friend in years, but Tommy was fine with that. Phil needed him more.)

\---

Logging into DreamSMP was short and sweet. This server, despite it's many players, seemed to have a very smooth connection between the server and the main hub.

Tommy spawned in a messy Spruce forest that was surrounded by walls. The walls were made of various materials like oak wood, cobblestone, and dirt, and seemed to be falling apart in many different places. He took a moment to look around before spotting a hole in one of the walls, climbing through and out.

"Tommy!"

He looked to his right, spotting an unfamiliar man in a white mask. Beside him were a man wearing a cloth around his head and a man in clout goggles.

"Are you Dream?" Tommy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

The man wearing a cloth laughed loudly. "Ha ha! Dream, he doesn't know who you are!"

Dream hit his friend in the back of the head, causing the man in clout goggles to laugh.

"Sorry for not knowing who you are," Tommy apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked towards the trio. "I've been off the grid for three or four years now. Although, my brothers talked about you!"

Dream laughed. "Oh, I'm _definitely_ teasing them about that."

Dream reached out his hand for Tommy to shake. He took it, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Tommy. Your brothers have been... a handful, to say the least."

Tommy pulled away. "Yeah, chaos runs in the family, I guess."

"Really?" The man with clout goggles asked. "You seem a lot more calm than your brothers."

Shrugging, Tommy gave the man a once-over. "I tend to mess with people older than me. Plus, I'm a bit socially inept. Again, been off the grid for a while. Who are you?"

"George," The man introduced. He pointed to the younger man wearing the cloth. "And that's Sapnap. How old are you?"

"24," Tommy supplied. The trio of men seemed shocked. "Yeah, there's a bit of an age difference between my brothers and I. We were all adopted 'cause our dad's a bit on the younger side."

"Isn't your dad, uh..." Sapnap snapped his fingers. "Philza?"

He nodded. "That's the one. Did Will and Tech talk about him?"

Dream laughed. "Techno seems to adore him. The amount of times he's seen a baby zombie and freaked out is hilarious."

Tommy laughed.

\---

Dream pointed at the L'Manburgians with his Netherite sword. His mask glinted in the sunlight, made of a material similar to porcelain. The L'Manburgians were wearing blue revolution suits with big hats. It was definitely Wilbur who had decided the costumes, as Will had always been a history nerd.

Underneath a big hat, Tommy saw a familiar face with a familiar toothy smile. Of course his pseudo younger brother, Tubbo, had gotten himself involved with his actual younger brothers. Tommy also recognized the orange-haired fox (Fundy was an old friend of Wilbur's) and the man with sunglasses (Eret was a member of SMPEarth, one of Wilbur's many servers).

Techno and Wilbur were at the front of the group in the same revolution gear. Neither were wearing their normal glasses, and it seemed that Techno had dyed his hair a light pink. They didn't seem like twins anymore.

"Surrender," Dream demanded. "Or we will bring out our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Wilbur scoffed, arrogant as always. "There isn't anything you could bring that would cause us to stop fighting, Dream. We want independence, not a tyrant."

(In reality, Tommy knew that Dream had refused to let Wilbur and Techno scam everyone. He wouldn't be falling for his brothers' antics.)

"Fine," Dream let up, letting his sword swing gracefully to his side. Then, his mask turned towards where he was, hiding behind a tree. "Step out."

Tommy stepped out.

"What the fuck?" Wilbur murmured, eyes wide as he stared at his older brother.

"Oh no," Techno groaned.

"Tommy!" Tubbo cheered, recognition sparking in his eyes.

"Whoa, TommyInnit?" Fundy questioned.

"Oh shit," Eret mumbled, glancing towards Wilbur and Techno.

Tommy mischievously grinned, swinging his Netherite sword over his shoulder as he looked out at his brothers. It had been a long time since he had stepped into another server, surrounded by people who loved to dramatize. He had always been loyal to his father (and he always will be), but that didn't mean that a small part of him didn't miss messing around.

"Hey, children," Tommy teased, tilting his head to the side confidently. "You really think you could get away with shit like this?"


	2. The Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven siblings reunite after many years for their father's death.  
> Too bad that one is a time traveler, another is dead, a third is an outcast, and the rest had long since disappointed themselves and everyone around them.

Pale, fairly calloused hands lingered over the doorknob to a mansion that had closed its doors long ago. His fingers were red, aching, and had slight thin indents in the tips. The doorknob seemed to worsen the pain, although he was certain that he was imagining it. This house had that power.

This house haunted his nights more often than he'd like to admit. Despite the dreams he chased after- despite the isolation he sought for- he had never been able to defeat the demons that had trailed behind him after the many nights he had spent here. The years of ostracizing gnawed at his eyes as he slept, forever ruining every image he had of his four siblings.

_~~Six siblings.~~ _

He shuddered. Some of his pink hair came down in strands, the messy low bun doing nothing to hold it up. He had given up on cutting it, seeing as shorter hair reminded him bitterly of his father. It wasn't like having it longer affected anything, anyway. It was straight and thin enough to not be a bother.

Maybe if he was as perfect as his hair was, he wouldn't have been a bother. Maybe he wouldn't have made his only remaining siblings hate him.

(He wasn't sure if Wilbur or Q hated him, but he was well aware that Punz despised him. Many drunk voicemails echoed in his ears for years before he finally had the balls to block the phone number of Number Two.)

He grasped the doorknob, turning it and pushing his way into the room.

The entrance hall was just as big and empty as it had been in his childhood. Quiet, like the nights where Q had been missing, and vacant, like the nights where his step-father had ushered the children into the bedrooms as fast as he possibly could.

He loved his step-father far more than anyone in this family. His step-father had treated him more humanly than the rest, although he had no qualms against his father's butler, a man who had towered over the children.

"Sir Technoblade,"

He turned his head to the right. The tall butler who had lived by his father's side stood there, the patches of green on his skin looking murky in the low light of the hall. He still was taller than Techno, but considerably less so considering Techno's growth spurt had happened after he had left the house behind.

Sam had watched over the kids when his step-father was busy and when his father was doing private work in his office. The mutated man was kind and wiser than he spoke, but despite his intelligence, he had chosen his father over any of the kids.

Maybe that was why Techno had left without a word to him.

"Good evening, Sam," Techno spoke, his voice monotonous and low. He peeled off his red trenchcoat, grabbed as a precaution because of New York's colder weather, and put it onto the nearby coat rack. Sam's eyes tracked his every move, but Techno busied himself with correcting the wrinkles in his black dress shirt.

"You've grown so much," Sam spoke, smiling softly. "You're almost as tall as me. I love your hair, too."

The light pink was a stark contrast to the light brown he had sported as a kid, but one Techno welcomed wholeheartedly. It had been an instinctual thing he had done as a young adult, but years later and he still found himself re-doing the dye every other month. It ate at his pockets, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to the dull color from before that had allowed him to fade into the background.

"...Thank you," Techno murmured, tucking a piece of loose hair behind his ear. He looked at the butler before glancing around, his eyes landing on the bookshelf in the corner of the room. "Did my father ever read my book?"

Sam's smile turned pained. "You know your father was a busy man,"

He hadn't. Techno should've expected this, really- in reality, he had- but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. All of his thoughts, all of his fears, all of his worrisome opinions about his siblings and father had been poured into that book and his father hadn't even glanced at it. His one attempt to _finally_ catch his attention was a complete failure. Now, his father would never be able to hear about Techno's true emotions. He was dead and Techno couldn't do anything about it.

His hand tightened into a fist. His fingernails, painted a glittering red to match the vibrancy of his coat, dug into his palm.

"Of course he hadn't," He bitterly sighed, looking away from the bookshelf and back towards Sam. "Are any of my siblings here?"

Nodding, the green and brown-haired man's face fell into an expression of resignation. "Sir Wilbur arrived just a few minutes ago, Sir Clay has been here for a few days, and last I saw Sir Punz was up in your father's room. I do believe that Sir Q is around here, too."

Techno hummed. "Is Phil here?"

His stepfather, a robot named Phil who acted as a father to all of the siblings for years, had never once left the house. A small bit of hope inside of Techno whispered fantasies about allowing Phil to see the animals he saw in the paintings upstairs. The painted animals he would watch as he quietly listened for the pattering of children's footsteps throughout the long, lonesome nights.

(When they were younger, Punz had sworn that Phil could feel emotion. Techno doubted it, but it didn't mean the sentiment of allowing Phil to see the outside escaped him. He cared for Phil just as much as Punz did, even if he had only shown it through cold-shouldering him throughout his childhood.)

"Yes, Phil is here," Sam admitted with a smile. "Always has been."

Sam then turned his head, looking behind him momentarily with a thoughtful expression. It was a moment between the two before Sam spoke. "He's been acting oddly, recently. I think I'll go ahead and see if he's doing fine. You should speak to your siblings." Sam turned back to Techno. "I know that Sir Wilbur expressed interest in seeing you."

Techno nodded. "Good luck with that, Sam. And... thank you."

Sam smiled, tilting his head. "Not a problem, Sir Techno. I'll see you at the funeral."

His eyes lingered on Sam's feet as the taller man left the room. In his father's absence, a part of Techno had hoped that Sam would loosen up. It seems that despite his death, Sam seemed desperately loyal to the role that Schlatt had given him.

~~_He didn't like the name "Schlatt". It was the only name that Purpled had called their father._ ~~

He picked at his nails anxiously as he looked away.

**Note: Hey, me from over a month later, decided to post this! Enjoy!**


End file.
